


Chilly

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: This was a pain in his neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 4th is National Frozen Food Day

"This was a bad idea," Stiles muttered as he stared at the back of the box.

"You know, you don't have to do anything with the knowledge," Derek offered.

He whimpered, actually fucking whimpered, at those words. "I'll know though. I 'll know how I had plans and failed to execute them. I won't let frozen foods defeat me!"

The wolf could only laugh at the earnest declaration. "Okay, but, you could use frozen vegetables, frozen fruit, or how about a frozen pizza? Take one of those cheese pizzas and add some toppings and seasonings. You don't have to nuke the food, do you?"

"I don't. Pizza and maybe a salad. It won't be as good as homemade or delivery, but it will help me honor National Frozen Food Day, without having to choke down a t.v. dinner. What do you want added to your pizza?"

"Meat, real meat and some more cheese. Then I think I will round out dinner with a hot fudge sundae. Can't get a better frozen dessert than ice cream."

Stiles smiled at his boyfriend's words. Celebrating the odd holidays had become a playful pastime for him. The fact that Derek helped him celebrate them just made the holidays that much more of a special occasion. Though, maybe it was just spending time with the man he loved that made it special.

Whatever, they were good together and that was all that counted.

~Fin~


End file.
